


collars and chains

by mcgidlesandwich



Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [6]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, don’t take this serious, misooshu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgidlesandwich/pseuds/mcgidlesandwich
Summary: Yeh Shuhua, once a cold and unforgiving leader during the Medieval era, ruling lands that never seemed to end. To a struggling, part-time artist with big dreams studying to make it out in the world with the help of college. But she wasn’t alone, she had two large, fluffy companions that hated being called cute.orsoojin and miyeon are whipped for their shuhua wolf or not
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin, Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118336
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	1. yuqi talks too much about sex

**Author's Note:**

> i just split this into multiple chapters, so maybe not a one shot.. two shot?  
> for some reason this says it’s completed, at least on my screen it does, but just in case it shows that to everyone else, no- this is not completed, ao3 is just stupid cause i obviously have it to this work has multiple chapters, ugh :(

It was a quiet day in the castle, the halls were free of any commotion and even the city below was mellow and tame.

The war had thankfully ended between the vampires and werewolves, neither species having to fret for their lives when they were merely out in the forest for an evening run. That didn’t mean that small quarrels between the two would stop completely.

There were rebels and side fights that happened here and there but there was always an appropriate punishment for those who decided to act out impulsively.

Jeon Soyeon and Song Yuqi, leaders of the _Leech Community,_ as named by the particularly irked _Pound Puppies,_ name credits to the coven, had met Yeh Shuhua in the middle of the night.

Proposing the deal that all the previous leaders had failed to do or refused to give. And over a glass of wine and biscuits too, deliciously baked by only the finest bakers in the city might she add.

Jeon Soyeon and her wife were feeling particularly generous that night, even going as far to allow Yeh Shuhua and her companions into their own lands to explore, to see if their cultures differentiated from each other’s.

”To _your_ city? That’s like sticking my feet into a pond of leeches. All the nibbles we’re going to receive. Your kind is.. on the lesser side of this truce. Your kind is more likely to start a riot because their leader had _outrageously_ stopped a war that was unnecessary.” 

So maybe they were closer than Shuhua made out, they have known each other for a while, going as far back as to when they were children under they were ripped away and turned into different species separately.

”It’ll be like a housewarming party, you can even bring your little puppies over there that don’t seem too fond of us.”   
  


Seo Soojin and Cho Miyeon, the supposed puppies who were lurking right behind Shuhua’s dining chair. They paced every so often, sometimes coming up to steal a piece of bread off Shuhua’s plate before sitting right back down, subtly scooting a little closer to the girl each time.

Those two had never been very fond of Soyeon and Yuqi as they weren’t around when the first three were humans.   
  


“Don’t call them puppies, they have a short temper when it comes to that.” And so they proved that fact, sharp canines glinting underneath the fire when their mouths had pulled back in a low growl.

By default, Soyeon’s eyes had lit up in a fierce red color, deep as the ocean and bright as blood. It was a natural reaction, it couldn’t be helped, especially when Yuqi was close.

”We haven't had sex in a while, little Soy Bean here is more riled up than usual, don’t mind her.” Yuqi provided with a playful smile, meanwhile Shuhua didn’t take to the joke and instead grimaced, not wanting to think about her two closest friends getting it on.

”Right. Didn’t need to know that.”   
  


A whine broke through the air and when a startled Shuhua turned around to look to her right, it seemed Miyeon had shocked herself too as the noise seemed to be unintentional.

”Miyeonnie?” The nickname slipped out by habit, coaxing the large beast to stand up from her relaxed position and come up next to Shuhua.

”Seems like you guys haven’t had sex in a while either huh? I bet now that we’re all one big family we can finally have some time for our selves, right? Because honestly, Soyeon I think you might be forgetting how to l—“ Yuqi’s.. sex complaints were cut off when Shuhua loudly cleared her throat, hoping to remind the woman that there were still people around.

”We’ve had more off time than you two have had, after all us _Pound Puppies_ are more sophisticated than those blood bags of yours.” Soyeon couldn’t argue with that, Shuhua was right.

”At least it’s settled now. But that reminds us, we do need to return early, they’ve been rowdier than usual and the little one is also getting to the age where she think she‘s smarter than everybody.” 

The two vampires had a beautiful little girl that was all sorts of good and bad mixed together in her little bodies. Unfortunately Minnie was also growing very fast and those factors only amplified by the day.

”I forgot you two had gone through that process and had yourself that little girl. Say hi to her for us will you? We miss her.” The Jeon-Song family had visited frequently from their coven, the girl playing around with Soojin and Miyeon while the other three caught up.

”God, at least you guys get to forget we had that little demon, I didn’t even need sleep in the first place but she make me feel like I could sleep for centuries.” Soyeon remarked with a roll of her eyes, but that only received a soft smack on the shoulder from her wife.

”She’s just a kid, you were like that too, Yeon. And you wonder why she’s like that.” Shuhua smiled at the couple, she remembered perfectly how terrible Soyeon was when she was young.

”Don’t remind me, past me and present me aren’t on good terms.” Then the two vampires turned to their friends and bowed respectfully.

”Safe travels.” It wasn’t much of a travel for the two since they had arrived within a blink of an eye the second they received the letter from Shuhua saying she wanted them to visit.

”Soojin, Miyeon. Good to see you again.” Indifferent to the vampires, they huffed and dipped their snouts in return. 

“Come by in a weeks time you two, I want to discuss some things regarding our truce.” Then they were off, nothing more than a gust of wind in their absence. Off into the night they went, only God knows what they’ll get up to when they get back to the castle.

Then it was silent again, only the slight flickers from the fire crackled in the air. Shuhua stared at her cup of wine thoughtfully, mulling over next weeks meeting. They needed more ground rules since the coven were especially sensitive around this time for whatever reason.

She was so far in her thoughts that she nearly shit herself when a wet nose came into contact with the side of her head. A warm tongue licking up the length of her face.

”Jin— come on now, what was the reason?” Shuhua whined, not bothering to wipe off the saliva as she knew Soojin would only lick her face again.

Miyeon decided to hop in on the fun and nuzzle her snout into the youngest’s hair, messing up the style with the occasional rub of her tongue.

”Miyeon!” Standing up from her chair, she nearly fell backwards when the two affectionately pushed their large bodies up against her. They saw the chance when she got up and took it.

”You guys can’t wait? I know you two are excited to go to the fields tonight but that doesn’t mean put me out of commission before then.” The three women visited the grass patched every free weekend they had.   
  


Frolicking and playing around in the tall grass and flowers as long as the day and night stretched on. Times like those made them free from their worries and whatever problems they had.

Miyeon whined, taking Shuhua’s ring adorned fingers into her jaws and clamping down softly, her tongue against the pad of her fingers.

”Mm.. we can go in a little bit, I still need to write out those letters to the others.” Others being the Mage and Fae kingdoms.

Ryujin and Tzuyu were particular about their delivery times, always expecting things to be done when they asked for it.   
  


Tsk, impatient beings.

Seeming to disagree with the idea, Soojin whined loudly, almost tipping her head back in a howl before she was stopped with a hand on the back of her skull.

”No. _No._ No. You’ll start something with everybody and that’s not something I want to deal with. I _will_ force you to sleep outside for the next week if you do that.” That had her snapping her mouth shut, a small pout, or the most a wolf could get to a pout, forming on her adorable snout.

”Come. I’ll get those letters done tomorrow, just know you two are speaking to Ryujin and Tzuyu when they cast some sort of ridiculous spell on this castle.” Miyeon let out a series of huffs, almost sounding like a chuckle.   
  


Soojin had a firm hold on Shuhua’s cloak and trotted ahead of the two, barking lightly to Miyeon to speed up the process.

”Hey no. I’m still not changed out of these, these are expensive I don’t have another set since you guys ruined the last one!” Soojin and Miyeon were.. impatient to say the least, and the last time they were deprived of having Shuhua to themselves, they ripped off her royalty garments before she could change out of them.

Typical possessive Alpha behavior and all that. Shuhua was no Alpha, she was an Omega. Surprising since not many Queens were her rank, usually Alphas and rarely ever Betas.

It took her a while to garner respect from her kind, but she asserted more dominance than the average Alpha could. Of course, that _dominance_ never worked with the two Alphas that were currently tugging her through their castle, but that’s because of something special.

Something very special, and it had to deal with the two very prominent marks on Shuhua’s pale skin around her neck.

”Hey. _Hey._ Puppies, let me change and we can get going. If I can’t do the letters at least let me change.” The two of them huffed at the nickname _puppies,_ but nonetheless rounded a corner to their bed chambers.

They were very protective of their time in the fields as it was one of the rare times they get to be alone and be playful with wild abandon.

Arriving at the double doors of their bedroom, Shuhua attempted to shove the two large wolves out of the room to wait outside, stating she wouldn’t take long. But they seemed adamant on sitting on the bed with their fluffy bodies, shedding absolutely _everywhere_ on the sheets without a care in the world.

”I’m changing. Turn your cute heads around.” Even though they’ve been together for decades Shuhua still got shy every now and then.

Blinking slowly, neither of the women on the bed moved an inch, steadily staring at Shuhua who stood at the dresser with her buckles undone.

”You guys are really going to be like that huh.” Deciding she couldn’t do anything but continue, she let her dress drop to the floor in one smooth motion after she took off her cloak and vest.

Taking a small glance over her shoulder as she bent down to pick up comfier clothing, she saw two sets of eyes trained on her bare body, occasionally running up and down each inch of her pale skin but always stopping to stare right at her ass.

”Perverts.” She could even see their tails wagging in excitement behind them, their ears perked with utmost attention to the masterpiece in front of them.

”What’d you say, princess?” A low husky voice came from behind her just as Shuhua was about to put on a silk shirt.

Soojin, in all her naked glory, was pressed up flush against her back, a warm hand trailing up her thighs to settle on her hips, a trail of goosebumps following them.

”N-Nothing. Let me change.” Pushing her wife away softly, she attempted to shrug on the rest of her shirt when another pair of hands connected with her burning skin, traveling all the way from her stomach to underneath her breasts.

”Is this attitude we hear?” A blush was slowly coating Shuhua’s upper neck and cheeks, her face flushing with humiliation and nervousness. All four hands never stopped their wandering, squeezing and pinching every so often, causing a shiver to run throughout Shuhua’s body.

”No..” Outside of bed, Shuhua was assertive, commanding and harsh. But when it came to the matters of her mates _in_ bed, she stood no chance, crumbling down to the submissive Omega that was kept in love shackles underneath her hard exterior.

“Good. Get dressed quickly, I want to go see if those flowers we planted last time have bloomed.” It’s been a while since they visited their beloved resting spot.

”O-Okay.” A kiss was left on her clothed shoulder, another being on her cheek before both figures whisked away and a slight crack of bones was heard behind her.

Shivering away her slight arousal, she pulled on a pair of leather pants and her boots. She didn’t need to dress up, she was only going to undress to shift once they arrived at the grass fields.

Like nothing happened, the two cheeky women were sat on the bed in their previous positions, except a light mirth was set behind their dark eyes.

A heavy set of chains dangled right next to their door, paired with leather collars with the kingdom’s tag embroidered on the front. There were three, but Shuhua only picked up two, turning around to find her mates sitting dutifully at her feet.

Both of the beasts came up to the top of her breasts when they stood up straight, they were giant, but as much as they were strong, they were also soft for their Omega.

Bending their necks, they allowed the collars to fit securely, a small tug on both chains had their heads raising proudly. Shifting within the city was strictly forbidden, unless you had chains to secure yourself in. The animals instincts that rested within their souls were more active in their wolf form, raging like a forest fire, aggressiveness pushing its way into the front of a shifter’s mind.

Soojin and Miyeon had a good control over their inner wolves, but others, did not. Though it was protocol to have the chains, and they were not unfair to the rest of their population, so they wore the chains. They didn’t even mind it, they felt like they were showing off the claim Shuhua placed on them.

”Beautiful, both of you.” 

Miyeon had a dark brown coat with light brown streaks running across. There was one specific stripe that ran down the center of her skull and down her snout that Shuhua loved to trace when her fingers had nothing to do during a meeting or when they relaxed.

Soojin had a snow white coat, unblemished and completely free of any marks or stripes. But she did have one black dot right underneath her left eye that stood out like a sore thumb sometimes. It’s what made Soojin easily distinguishable, of course, other than her large size difference from other shifters.

“You guys sure these aren’t too tight? I’m not calling you guys fat or anything, but they seem to squeeze tighter than usual these past few weeks.” It was true, Soojin and Miyeon had grown for some odd reason, or well, to Shuhua it was odd.

Soojin and Miyeon knew _exactly_ why they had grown, and it didn’t have to do with any growth spurts. It had to do with the growth in Shuhua’s womb, but they would allow the youngest to find that out on her own. The girl was always a little oblivious to everything.

Alphas grew in size when their Omega was pregnant, their instincts to protect their pack running wild which caused their body to adapt to the now raging protective streak.

Grabbing onto the heavy chains effortlessly, Shuhua decided she would fix the collar situation another time. Now, with her two Alphas pulling her along, she followed, tugging every so often just to annoy them. But they didn’t mind, not when it was their mate.

” _Do you think she knows?_ ” Soojin asked after some time of walking, they were exiting the front gates of the castle and navigating their way through the bustling city.

” _About?”_ Miyeon was a little slow sometimes, but that was alright. They were speaking with the shifter link they formed, which meant Shuhua couldn’t hear them since she was still in her human body.

_”That she’s pregnant._ “ Soojin was particularly proud of herself and Miyeon. They had started a family together and it had been their doing. Sure there was no other way to have a baby, but she’s still oddly proud she now had planted her seed.

” _No. She probably won’t know until the heartbeat is louder than it is now._ ” That was true, Omega’s couldn’t hear their own child’s heartbeat in their own stomach until it was strong enough, but everybody else could.

It was an unspoken rule that was never to be broken that if the Omega didn’t know that she was pregnant, nobody else would say a thing until she found out herself. Whether it be when she’s nearly popping and she was a little too slow to realize, or at the very moment that the life started.

” _Are you proud?”_ Soojin looked over at her second mate, seeing Miyeon with the corners of her mouth tugged up the most she could at this state, she knew the answer.

Nothing was greater in life than their mates and now the life they had to protect in their Omega’s tummy.

_


	2. those bloody flower crowns

“The grass looks greener than the last time we were here.” 

Settling into their usual spot just on the edge of the forest, the land before them was purely tall grass and flowers. Soojin and Miyeon had chosen to rest just a few feet away from where they stopped, rolling onto their backs and nipping at one another. Playful growls and yips could be heard as Shuhua walked a little further.

She always checked up on the plants they put into the ground, seeing if they’ve bloomed and grown into the beautiful creations they always were. Her fingers molded into the ground, feeling the dirt, some seeds were just sprouting while others...

The others had grown magnificently, colors splashed on each petal of the flowers that protruded from the twisting vines. They were gorgeous, but they had a price if anybody wanted to take one, there were thorns layered upon each other all over the flower. The vines would grasp onto the intruder’s hands like it had a mind of its on and squeezed, drawing puddles of blood as it dug it’s teeth into the flesh.

The plant itself was not just beautiful and rare, it had healing properties which made it all the more yearned after. But one should never be fooled by the soft aura it held, farmers always went home with hands and arms that looked like it was ripped apart savagely.

”Hm.. you are growing wonderfully.” Shuhua reached forward to run her finger along the plant, feeling the groves and lightly pricking her finger onto the thorns. The flowers had favorites when it came to people, whoever had planted it was allowed to do as they pleased to the plant. 

Whether that be ripping it the pieces or as Shuhua was doing, practically petting it.

The sound of soft paws against the grass breached Shuhua’s ears, turning to see Soojin walking up with Miyeon in tow. Though the eldest was still trying to attack the other’s swishing tail, Soojin seemed to deliberately sway it harder each time her mate missed.

”Look, honey. They seem to love this type of dirt, they grew so fast in just a few weeks. Two furry heads rubbed themselves against Shuhua’s, mindlessly showering the youngest in affection while they gazed at nature’s children. Shuhua didn’t seem to mind, hands coming up to caress and pet the incredibly soft fur.

Miyeon had decided she’s seen enough of the flowers and cast a small glance over at Soojin before gently grabbing the scruff of Shuhua’s shirt between her jaws and dragging her away.

”Ah— Excuse me? I was still looking at those! Miyeon, I still need to—“ Shuhua fully expected to be dropped down in a heap of limbs like she usually was, but instead she was lowered to the ground with care. A lick to her cheek when they were back to where they started.

The eldest had taken the youngest to where they usually undressed to start shifting if they haven’t already, a large overgrowth of bushes that provided a secure space to change.

”Alright, alright. Give me a minute, I haven’t shifted in a while.” Shuhua didn’t have the luxury to constantly walk around on all fours like she wished, she had duties to attend and they required her to have two hands and two feet.

Giving one last scratch behind her mates’ ears she stood up and walked over to where the greenery was.

_ ” _ _She’s growing more beautiful everyday, I didn’t know that was possible_.” Miyeon spoke through the link, whining and falling over to her side.

” _It’s Shuhua, never be surprised. You expect the weight of a war to form wrinkles on one’s face, but it’s the opposite for her_.”  Smitten beyond words, the two Alphas sighed wistfully and waited for their mate to finish shifting with occasional licks to each other’s snout.

” _What are you two talking about?_ ” The youngest trotted out from behind the bushes and effectively taken away her Alphas’ breaths in one swoop. Shuhua had a coat as dark as the night, easily able to blend in with shadows if it wasn’t for the stark white sock on her front right paw.

One singular paw was covered in white and both of the Alphas thought it was adorable. But seeing their mate in a form they haven’t seen in a while shut them up quickly.

Soojin, being the more composed of the two, got up with renewed energy and strutted up to their mate. Sniffing her nape and oozing her own scent onto Shuhua when she smelled peaches and slight cinnamon. The older nearly forgot how large she was compared to the Omega, startling herself when Shuhua only came up to right underneath her bottom jaw.

” _You look wonderful, love_.”  Miyeon shook the reverie off of herself and ran up to her mates, also getting in on the sniffing fest, rubbing her nose into Shuhua’s fur. Scents became more prominent when one had shifted, others found it repulsive but the two Alphas loved dousing themselves in peaches and cinnamon while they dumped their own.

” _It feels good to be like this again, God knows I’ve been wanting this for weeks now_.”  Stretching her body out, Shuhua shook her coat refreshingly, lowering her nose to the ground before she took off in a small sprint.

She could hear the faint growls her mates let out and the thumping of paws on the ground catching up behind her.

_”Give us some warning before you take off, Shu. You kicked dirt into our faces, that isn’t very nice_.”  It was a small mistake but Shuhua knew she would be punished for it once they got back to the castle. 

Slowing herself down once she gaged herself to be somewhere around the middle of the field, she flopped down into a submissive position in hopes of calming her Alphas down.

Her tongue was hanging out the side, taking in a lungful of breath each time she could. Her tail wagged excitedly when Soojin came up to loom over her, blocking the sun. Between the two Alphas, Soojin was more strict than the other, not letting as many things go as Miyeon did.

Miyeon melted the second Shuhua loved her a little too well, giving in to whatever the Omega wanted. So Soojin had to be the tougher of the two, sternly putting the youngest into her place when she got too confident.

_”Hi, Jin. You look good_.”  Nibbling on Soojin’s chin lovingly, Shuhua did her best to persuade the older to let her off the hook, it was an honest mistake.

” _Mm.”_ Taking her spot next to their Omega, the white wolf settled her head on Shuhua’s stomach, not sparing a glance to the puppy eyes she was surely receiving.

Soojin could hear whispers from above her and she knew the other two were talking but she could care less. She was content with hearing the three heartbeats next to her and letting the soft rise and fall of Shuhua’s breathing pull her into a light rest.

_ ”Tired, Soojin? _ _”_ Miyeon licked the top of the younger’s head, soothing down a few rogue strands of fur that stuck up defiantly.

“ _Mm_.”  Knowing the Alpha would give no further answer, Miyeon curled around Shuhua’s sleepy form, she wasn’t going to sleep. She wasn’t all that tired like the other two, and even if she was, she couldn’t lower her defenses just yet. So she stayed vigil, putting her large head down onto her equally large paws. 

This was how it always went.

They would lay down in a comfortable spot in the grass fields and snooze away for a little before they got rowdy and sprinted through the flowers. Sometimes things got.. steamy.. but they always preferred making love when they had shifted back to their human form.

Cuddling was a favorite between all three of them. Soojin and Miyeon loved snuggling themselves into wherever they could the second Shuhua relaxed. Intertwining their tails once they found a comfortable position. 

They could never tell who was more protective of Shuhua, Soojin’s low growl paired with piercing honey gold eyes any time someone came a little too close for her liking or Miyeon’s taut body invading every conversation Shuhua had, silent but obvious.

Shuhua never reprimanded them for circling her and whoever she was talking to like hungry sharks waiting with a bated breath. Anyone who held a conversation with the Queen dripped sweat in their spot, tripping over their words whenever they felt two pairs of eyes burning holes into them.

Nobody touched the Queen, nobody stared at her too long, nobody whispered nasty remarks under their breath when the Queen walked through the streets. The Queen didn’t have a need for bodyguards, she had her own beasts that followed in her every step. 

Even when you thought she was alone, peacefully picking a few flowers like she had done so many times before, there was always two certain wolves that hid in the shadows. More recently they walked in a tighter form against their Omega, growling a little louder, glaring a little harder than usual. Shuhua didn’t mind, she basked in the attention.

Miyeon settled her gaze softly on her two beloved. The soft scent of cherries and vanilla mixing with peaches and cinnamon. The smell of safety. When the eldest had asked what she smelled like to everyone else, all Soojin and Shuhua answered was “home”.

Albeit being sweet and had her heart beating a little harder, it wasn’t exactly the answer she was looking for, so she asked again.

Rose and sweet jasmine. It fit her perfectly and it didn’t all match what she thought she smelled like but in fact it was better. She loved roses.  
  


This was her pack, the people she would protect until she could no longer drag in a breath, the people she would love until she could no longer pump blood into her heart. It started with just Soojin, then Shuhua came along with her tornado of a personality, now they had a little pup baking in the oven.

A pup she would care for until the sun no longer rose to shine on the earth.

Even then, she would endlessly spill her deepest affections to the only ones she’s kept close.

Because when they had flower crowns instead of jewels stacked on their heads and hearts in their hands instead of the blood of their enemies, Miyeon couldn’t see any other she would want to spend all her time bleeding love for.


	3. soojin hates couches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe not a two shot.. three shot?  
> this is ridiculous

“Shit I’m going to be late, and it’s _your_ guys’ fault.”   
  


Things were very different from what they were all those years ago when all she had to do was sit in a throne and occasionally stab someone, obviously it wasn’t just that, but having to get up every morning from her warm bed and two warm bodies seemed to be worse.

“I don’t understand how your refusal to get up the first three times we told you is our fault.”

Soojin and Miyeon didn’t have college like Shuhua did, they had jobs. Fortunately for them, they didn’t have to go in to either of their jobs today.

Shuhua went to school since she chose a different major each time, eager to learn everything she could about the rapidly growing modern world.

”Yeah well next time stop being so warm.” Soojin and Miyeon were bare and tangled in their silk sheets, it took everything in Shuhua to resist her urges to just throw herself right back in between them and let them have their way with her.

”So noisy. Stop that, some of us still get sleep this early in the morning you know.” Miyeon grumbled, she was sleeping away on her stomach before her mates’ voices woke her up.

Soojin pressed a soft kiss to her messy hair, tucking it behind her ear to soothe the grumpy Alpha. Rubbing a hand up and down Miyeon’s naked back, she was soon asleep again due to Soojin’s comforting touch.

”She sleeps too much. She’s always asleep, she’s getting old.” Soojin tutted at that, pinching Shuhua’s thigh lightly when the girl walked back over to kiss the older.

”Be nice to your Unnie. She just enjoys her sleep more than everybody else does.” Soojin whispered against the youngest’s lips, pecking it a few more times before shooing her away.

”You want coffee?” Shuhua was buttoning up her white dress shirt, holding a tie between her teeth. Soojin thought she looked good enough to eat right then and there, shirt popped open and black slacks with the belt undone.

”Mm.. no, I’ll get up and make tea for me and sleeping beauty over here later. Also, Eun called me yesterday, she said you two weren’t picking up your phones, she wants to come over, she has someone she wants us to meet.” 

Rolling her eyes at her own words, Soojin grumbled the last part, taking Shuhua into her arms and resting her hand on her ass, palming every so often.

”Alright, handsy. Be nice when she comes over, your daughter just misses us and wants us to meet her friend. I bet it’s that Hyun-Jae girl, remember?” Soojin rolled her eyes again, not wanting to hear about the women her daughter brings around.

”She’s not just _my_ daughter. You guys are just as much in charge of her as I am. In fact I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who gets after her for whoever she brings around. Remember the last boy she brought? What was his name..” Shuhua sighed, knowing how her wife got when it came to their daughter.

Soojin would always treat Eun like she had just come out of the womb, so would Miyeon. Those two were relentless when it came to their little-not-so-little girl.

”Hui? He was nice, I guess. I didn’t really see a problem.” Truthfully, she didn’t. 

“That’s because you talked to him for a solid two seconds! You said good morning to him and then left for your class.” Miyeon mumbled, rolling over to cuddle into Soojin’s legs.

”Yeah then miraculously he seemed to disappear when I asked Eun about him, did you know that he was just her friend? They weren’t even together like that.” Hui didn’t disappear per se...

Soojin and Miyeon just had a very stern sit down talk with the boy and he ran off with his tail between his legs. It could be quite literally since he was only a Beta getting scolded by two Alphas with more power than he could ever hold.

”Whatever. I didn’t like him, I could see he wanted Eun, she’s just too oblivious to see it. She gets it from you two!” At that, the oldest and youngest seemed to recoil with offended expressions.

”I suddenly remembered why I go to class on time..” Shuhua pulled away, not before connecting her lips with Miyeon’s then giving a glare to Soojin who had her lips puckered cutely.

”No kiss for me?”

”Rude people don’t get kisses!”

_

”God we aren’t ever getting older but this back pain never goes away.” Miyeon complained at the kitchen counter, leaning over her cup of tea with a groan.

They never aged a single second, if anything, every millennial they seemed to get older by one day. It would be a very very.. _very_ long time until anybody would see them with a single wrinkle on their face.

”Because you insist on staying inside instead of going outside to workout with me.” They didn’t have their grass patch to run through anymore which Miyeon took to just lounging around all day long, either sleeping away the day or staying in front of the tv when she wasn’t filming for her show.

”Who works out anymore.. there’s a perfectly good couch and tv with amazing wifi right here..” Miyeon whispered, glancing over at her beloved resting spot that was layered with pillows and blankets.

It actually took Miyeon the longest to figure out how the modern tv worked when she was introduced to it, but once she got the hang of it, the tv remote never left her hand.

”It’s called staying in shape.” Soojin patted her mate’s butt, walking by her to look through the fridge. Even though she didn’t have work today she still has things she needed to get done at home that was related to work.

”Do I even look like I’m getting out of shape?” Truth be told, she didn’t. Her figure never lost its toned form in all the years that’s gone by.

If anything it got better.

“Then stop complaining about your back pain, that’s because you’re always slouching. You sleep and you relax in the worst positions possible, you get it from Shuhua! All you two do is slouch and then complain about your bad posture.” Being a dance teacher had Soojin whipped into keeping her posture perfect all the time.

”You’re the one who goes into work everyday to teach people how to dance then come home and complain how they never did it right.” Miyeon shot back, loudly sipping on her tea before following Soojin into her office studio.

“That’s different, at least I’m moving around.” Shrugging, Miyeon collapsed onto the couch right next to where Soojin practiced her new choreography for her class.

”Still, laying down is a blessing.” Then proceeded to finish her tea as the active Alpha started her music and refined her dance. Unsurprisingly, the eldest went right back to sleep on the damned couch.

Soojin really needs to get rid of all the couches in the house and see if Miyeon sleeps all the time then.


	4. soojin loves whipped cream, miyeon hates being called cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this do be the end tho.. maybe  
> i’ll probably turn this into a series when i make another work related to this

“I hate this semester with a burning passion. I regret applying for college all those years ago. Why did I let you drag me into this, I get it— I’m amazing, the best company to have around blah blah blah, but really? I got up at six this morning. Six! Because we have this stupid test and I had to leave my stupid bed with my stupid little Soyeon in it looking all cute and—“

Shuhua sighed loudly, letting out an annoyed groan into her best friend’s ear to stop her from saying anything more. 

“Stop talking already. I had to leave my bed too, it’s not easy when you have two wives that look as good as they do. These thousand years or so did _nothing_ to how they look.” Yuqi grumbled, ignoring her friend in favor of angrily biting down into a sandwich. She drank from a suspiciously dark red stained water bottle filled with suspicious dark red liquid. 

Yuqi easily passed it off as some new koolaid flavor but Shuhua could tell the difference when the stench of iron wafted through the air.

They were just entering their class, it was more of a small auditorium with the half moon the desks were creating. Taking their usual seats in the back near the doors, Yuqi just threw herself into her chair with a whine.

”Why do you still insist on acting like you’re five years old. Yuqi you are older than I am and I admit I’m pretty goddamn old.” Shuhua was a hypocrite. She was just as bad as her brown haired friend that sat with a tired pout.

”It’s always good to be in touch with your inner child, Shu. Never let that part of you go because then you’re going to end up old and raggedy with no sense of humor or a personality.” Yuqi had a point.

”Did you know Eun is bringing over someone new? She said it was a friend, and you know how Soojin and Miyeon reacted?” Shuhua said randomly, it was no where close to what they were talking about but it’s been something she wanted to get out.

”Yeah, that girl tells Minnie everything and then Minnie tells Soyeon everything and then Soyeon tells me every—“

”They didn’t say out loud they were going to have a “talk” with Eun’s friend, but I could see it in their eyes. They won’t even allowed their own daughter to have a single friend, all of the nice boys and girls she brings over just run away because they’re too scary to even look at.” 

It was true, Soojin and Miyeon glared at anyone who got too close to their daughter or wife. Nothing’s changed from when they would do that during times of crowns and swords.

”Maybe because that’s their baby, and she’s yours too! And also because the people you seen Eun bringing over aren’t just _friends,_ that girl has a life you know. People she meets, people she falls in love with, people that break her heart—“ Yuqi could go on and on about the topic but was quickly stopped with a firm hand in her face.

”Like.. _dating?”_ Yuqi had no idea why it was so surprising to her friend.

”Well, yeah? Eun dates people, she’s old enough to have sex and do all that and do whatever she wants. Don’t tell me you still see her as a teenager you need to protect from everything. She’s close to being a thousand years old, come on now.”

Shuhua would never lose her motherly instincts, she would always see Eun as the little girl that ran through the castle halls with wild abandon and childish screams as she was chased by all three of her mothers.

”I can’t help it. I sometimes forget that time has gone by. I can’t believe she’s really gotten that old, where have I been?” A sudden wave of sadness hit her when she came to the realization that her baby wasn’t a baby anymore.

She was definitely going to cry about it in Soojin and Miyeon’s arms when she got home.

”Even I know my kid is old. That girl treats me like she’s older than me! I can’t tell if she’s my sister or my child, she looks too much like me but acts too much like Soyeon.”   
  


Their conversation was cut off by their professor banging the doors open with a large smile on his face and a stack of papers that probably held their figurative death by words and endless questions.

”Alright kiddos, let’s start your daily dose of depression with a slide show and then you can go cry over a piece of paper and hand it to me when your done!”

_

Supernatural creatures were still a very large and well kept secret from humans, easily blending in and immersing themselves with the crowd. It was easy to tell who was a being of a different blood if you were one yourself. 

It was a common occurrence to see people walking their pets down the street, so it was no shock to see Shuhua strutting down the sidewalk with two very large _dogs._

They weren’t as large as they were when they frequented this wolffish form. Now choosing to lounge around in their human bodies. Soojin and Miyeon walked on either side of their Omega, claws clicking against the concrete sharply.

It was easy for them to cut through the busy sidewalks, as everyone they came across gave a wide berth. Admiring in either fear or fascination as the two animals walked by them without a leash.

Dogs barked at the two Alphas whenever they ran into one, tugging and pulling their owner with aggression towards the two. In a human’s eyes they were well behaved, ignoring the high pitched whining and measly growls. Only when the dog had stepped too out of line and gotten too close to Shuhua the owner was incompetent, did they snarl right back.

It was a low vibration but just as powerful as the rumble of thunder. The only thing hushing the storm was the gentle fingers tangling themselves in both coats of soft fur.

”I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to let her go, she’s not usually like this. I don't know what’s going on.” The man apologized profusely, holding his leash tighter than before.

”That’s quite alright, my girls tend to elicit that sort of reaction from other animals. Just be sure to hold your leash tight.” He nodded vigorously, it wasn’t everyday a beautiful woman spoke to him in such a gentle manner.

”I hate to be that type of guy but.. you’re really gorgeous and I know this isn’t really the right scene when my dog nearly attacked you and all but.. do you think I could get your number and we could go out sometime?” He was polite, Shuhua gave him that.

But she didn’t need to answer when Soojin did it for her, stepping closer to the man and growling ferociously, stating her claim. He took it as a pet being extremely possessive of her owner.

”Gee, your dog seems really aggressive, you sure it’s okay for her to be off a leash?” He laughed nervously, pulling his dog closer to him when she threw herself forward.

”She’s just protective, but to answer your question further, no I don’t think you can have my number and no I don’t think we can go out sometime. Flattering, though.” Miyeon didn’t move a paw, glaring from her spot next to her mate.

But she made a show of rubbing her snout into Shuhua’s stomach protectively. Making the youngest scratch the top of her head at the affectionate action.

”Oh.”

He sounded extremely disappointed, but Shuhua didn’t care. She walked off before she could hear what else he had to say when she saw he was opening his mouth again.

”Jin, come here.” Soojin was still baring her canines at the dog and the owner, huffing disapprovingly and stared for a moment longer before catching up with her mates.

If Shuhua noticed they walked closer to her than before, she did a good job at hiding it from them. Turning a corner, the youngest led them over to a Starbucks, she had gotten slightly hungry and the sudden craving for something sweet hit her like a truck.

But the cafe had a strict no pet policy and despite Soojin and Miyeon not being any sort of pet, they were forced to sit outside. Shuhua could tell they were pouting when they whined and tugged at her shirt before she entered.

”I know, but I want something sweet, I’ll get you guys something I know you both love.” It was the Puppuccino, it was intended for dogs, it being purely whipped cream in a cup but they loved it.

Soojin and Miyeon always loved whipped cream the second they found out about it all those years ago. They also found the small cup they got it in extremely cute, that was a plus.

Leaving her Alphas outside with their tails wagging and eager eyes watching her every step she walked up to the register.

_  
  


“You’re so messy. You could eat this a little better you know, both of you.”

Shuhua reprimanded her mates lightly, wiping off the whipped cream from around their snouts after taking off the cup that was stuck on their mouth.

”Cute.” 

They both glared at her for the term, nibbling on the skin of her bare thighs in punishment.

”Don’t do that, you both look adorable. Like little puppies again.” They couldn’t really argue anymore when Shuhua started to pat their necks.

”God your dogs are just so well behaved!” A particularly annoying voice interrupted their antics, causing them to turn to the woman who stood with her hand clutched to her chest and her children playing behind her.

”Oh, thank you.” Shuhua smiled politely, the woman seemed annoying when she came closer to try and touch Miyeon but she was still respectful.

”Can I touch it?” The woman asked but was already rubbing the eldest’s fur, until Miyeon barked and carefully bit onto empty air in warning.

”No. She doesn’t like strangers touching her, neither does the other.” Soojin’s ears lowered when a pair of insisting small hands came too close to her. She just knew the child would try to rio her ears off.

”Please keep your child away. I’m certain that he has some sort of disease from the dirt you just allowed him to play in.” The woman’s eyes narrowed angrily. But it was the truth, she didn’t even pay attention to her kids that had gotten too close to the road and was playing in the grass.

Ripping apart the blades of green and creating mud with the water from the drain.

Gross.

”Certainly you can just let him touch your dog’s fur, yes? You can always wash it later.” It took a lot to keep Soojin’s fur clean, especially when the woman did everything she could to keep it pristine.

”No.”

Then, the little girl tried to take Soojin’s cup that was not yet finished and was still filled with delicious whipped cream. Shuhua could almost feel the lawsuit she was about to get when Soojin stood up in a flash and starting growling at the child.

Sending the kid to her butt with a cry.

”God! Control your animal before I call animal control on it! Learn to put it on a leash! And train the thing!” The lady took her rude child into her arms and patted her head.

”She’s not an _it,_ nor is she a _thing._ Neither of them are, we’ve been sitting the entire time until you and your little kiddos came around.”   
  


Nothing hurt more than the truth and it showed when the woman scoffed loudly before walking away with her crying child and messy toddler.

”People these days, this society just gets that stick shoved further up their ass every decade..” Shuhua shook her head, picking up the desert cup and holding it in the air so her Alphs could lick it contently.

”Be nicer, you two. One day you’re gonna get me into big trouble and then what? You’re going to be taken by the pound and I can’t do anything because that’s against the law.” It wasn’t that big of a deal, there wasn’t much the vet could do when they unknowingly dealt with a werewolf.

Soojin and Miyeon only stared, communicating with their Omega through their bored eyes.

”Whatever, just eat your cute little Puppuccinos with those cute faces.” Shuhua squeezed Miyeon’s face between her hands, pulling down her ears that turned her into what looked like a seal.

”Agh! So cute— ow! Okay! Okay! I’m sorry. What about you Soo— Ow! No, it’s a no, I get it, stop that.”


End file.
